


late or not

by Tailor20181223



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 10:16:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tailor20181223/pseuds/Tailor20181223
Summary: 多睡一会。





	late or not

zayn正睡得迷糊，他感觉一丝光亮钻进了厚重的帘子。可这才几点？怎么又是起床时间了？  
他把头缩回被子，认为这时候绝对还早，这也大概是个借口。但，管他的，他只是想多睡一会儿。好吧，他看见跟着光线进来的还有一只毛茸茸的脑袋，那不太像工作人员。  
“zayn，起床了！”  
噢，是louis。zayn在被子里放松下来，他无比肯定louis没法把他叫起来。“zayn…zayn快点，我们得走了！”louis探进来更多的上半身，他用胳膊把自己支在边缘。  
zayn真的喜欢被子，他也确实很困。起床绝对是一件很残忍的事情，何况还总是非得这么早。  
zayn把头从被子里钻出来，他他闻到louis的牙膏味—果然这家伙嘴唇边有一小片牙膏。乱糟糟的，zayn想，和他的头发一样。  
zayn抬起胳膊想要把那片牙膏抹掉。他先是摸到louis很软的胡子，然后他用力，碰到他还要更柔软的嘴唇。  
天。  
“喂！拿开…”louis猛地向后缩，和往常一样。zayn于是没有擦掉。他索性从被子里拽出来另一只胳膊，一下子把louis扯了过来。这很容易做到，对他来说。  
louis摔在枕头上，不满地发出闷闷的声音。他明显被困在了被子里。“我不要睡在这里，拜托！讨厌其他脏兮兮家伙的床！我们要走了，真的…zayn！”  
louis试图把手抽出来，但是空间太小，他没法施展自己的胳膊。zayn对于louis的形容有点不开心了，明明很干净，还有洗衣液留下的气味。  
“安静点。”zayn盯着他的嘴唇，重新认真地擦掉了牙膏。  
他拇指的皮肤感觉到louis呼出的空气。  
他仍觉得louis的嘴唇过于柔软，那让他不愿意拿开。他也确实这么做了，louis平稳的呼吸开始变得有些乱。  
他把脸转向另一边，耳朵缩进zayn的枕头里。  
“louis…”zayn很小声的叫他，又轻轻捏了一下louis的脸。louis不安地皱起眉头，他似乎觉得自己不该来叫zayn起床，结果还被他拽了上来，牙膏还没有擦干净。  
现在就只有他们俩。louis觉得有点害怕，他总是不太明白zayn的心思，而对于无法知道的事情人们总是会担忧。  
“什…”他没有料到刚刚说话的时候声音里会夹杂着空气，这让他听上去很奇怪，他咳了一声又重新开口。“什么呢…？”  
但是zayn没有说话。他把手放在枕头下面，脸在上面蹭了一下。帘子几乎挡住了所有的光，他其实看不清louis脸上的表情。他知道那家伙在这种时候总是会紧张得不行，然后呆住。平时louis也总是喜欢把头搁在zayn的肩膀上，或者用一只胳膊搂他，然后发现够不到，又从前面加上一只手，像树袋熊那样把自己挂在zayn身上。他喜欢和zayn靠在一起，  
大部分时候都没有什么实际意义，louis也都毫不在意，就和别人一样。  
只是现在，zayn知道那稍微有一点点不同。  
或许他只是很喜欢louis的反应。  
“我想多睡一会儿…好吗，boobear？”  
louis似乎松了一口气。他不知道自己刚刚在担心什么又在期待什么。  
“好。我们…我们再睡一会儿。”  
“太好啦。”  
zayn用被子把louis裹进来，他用鼻子蹭着louis更加乱糟糟的头发。  
他像想起什么似的，偷偷看了一眼手机。  
果然还早。  
zayn在louis耳边说道，接着把手从枕头下面抽出来。  
“我们真的来不及了，对吗louis？”


End file.
